Generally, when a vehicle is parked in buildings, parking structures, or the like, a driver needs to pass through a spiraling, sloped road (i.e., curved slope road) having a small and narrow turning radius. In such case, it may become difficult for an inexperienced or unskilled driver to control and steer the vehicle, potentially causing an accident or bumping of the wheel on a side curb while turning. Meanwhile, a driver assistance apparatus can issue driving information or a risk warning so that the driver may more conveniently and safely drive the vehicle, or even prevent an accident by aggressive intervention. To this end, various systems such as a lane departure warning system and a front and rear collision warning system have been developed.
However, the related art has a problem in that conventional driver assistance technology for driving on a curved slope road is under-developed.